leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DauqS/Bernice, the Progressor
|date = TBA |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 340 (+93) |damage = 53 (+4) |range = 150 |armor = 18 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 |healthregen = 4.75 (+0.75) |speed = 325 |resource = Manaless }}Bernice, the Progressor is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities / / true damage. Every time an ability reaches max rank, Bernice gains a Progression Level, granting her basic abilities extra effects. }} Each autoattack increases the damage of Bernice's basic attacks for 4 seconds, stacking up to 5 times and causes them to splash, dealing the bonus damage to nearby enemies. |leveling = }} Bernice's next basic attack within the next 1.2 seconds will deal bonus magic damage equal to the higher value between 12% and 8% . Minions and monsters take a maximum of 300 bonus damage. |description2 = Heals Bernice for . Grants 25% magic penetration. Silences her target for 1.2 seconds. Deals 125% damage to slowed and rooted enemies. When consuming Reality Spike with a basic attack, it spreads the bonus magic damage to all enemies surrounding the target and also silences them for 1.2 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} }} Bernice can detect invisible and hidden units but without other source of vision over them she cannot target them. |leveling = }} Bernice shields herself for 1.2 seconds, absorbing 40% damage of the next attack or damaging ability and dealing damage to the attacker equal to the absorbed amount plus . Emanation deals magic damage on absorbing an ability and physical damage on absorbing a basic attack. Works on champions, monsters and large minions. |description2 = Adds max Phase Gainer stacks on activation. Increases bonus armor and magic resist by 12.5%. Grants 40% crowd control reduction while active. Breaks free from slows and root on absorption. Allows Bernice to autoattack champions detected by Hypervision while active, and also deals the damage to all enemies surrounding the attacker. Roots all enemies hit for 1.2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} }} Bernice gains movement speed. When an ability is cast, she also ignores unit collision and the bonus is doubled for 1.2 seconds, decreasing rapidly over the duration. |leveling = of Bernice's autoattack damage }} Bernice dashes forward, dealing physical damage to targets along the way equal to . Minions and monsters take a maximum of 300 bonus damage. Applies on-hit effects with 75% reduced life steal (50% against champions). |description2 = Slows enemies hit by 25% for 1.2 seconds. Grants 25% armor penetration. Increases range by 150 and slow effect to 50%. Also applies Reality Spike on all enemies hit. Increases range by 150 and deals additional physical damage equal to to enemy units around the destination area, preventing them from autoattacking for 1.2 seconds. |range = 300 |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} }} Increases Bernice's autoattack range. |description2 = Temporarily grants Bernice a Progression Level, increases her attack speed and doubles the damage bonus of Phase Gainer, the range of Hypervision and the movement speed bonus of Sedulity. seconds |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 100 |cost = No cost |costtype = }} ]]> <[[ Hillan, the Peacemaker | ]]> <[[ Hyde, the Frantic Carcass | ]]> <[[ Ivone, the Sword Dancer | ]]> <[[ Roxanne, Avatar of the Sun | ]]> }} Category:Custom champions